


The Most Extricating Discovery

by idkhow_you_found_me



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Not Canon Compliant, Ted-centric, Trans Character, set between ea and bj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkhow_you_found_me/pseuds/idkhow_you_found_me
Summary: “I fully stand behind what I’ve said, Theodore. I believe you want to be in a romantic relationship with William.” She said, with a conficendece of someone that just told a truth of life- water is wet, Eddie Van Halen is the most excellent guitarist in the whole history and Ted wants to snog Bill. Well, the last part was implied. It was totally not xyr fault that Ted instantly thought of that. Ted wasn’t in a habit of unprompted daydreaming about making out with xyr highly cherished colleague. Each time xe did this, it was most definitely prompted.
Relationships: Elizabeth & Ted "Theodore" Logan, Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	The Most Extricating Discovery

Ted stared at Elizabeth. Elizabeth stared at Ted back. Their postures perfectly paralleled each other, however their emotional states couldn’t be more different. Ted was totally shocked. Completely agashed. The most appalled. Absolutely dumbfounded. Thoroughly surprised. Stunned beyond words. Astonished, even. 

Liz couldn't be less of any of that. In fact, she kind of looked already tired of this conversation. Ted felt like the last part wasn’t strictly necessary, xe only got there about a half an hour ago. Who would have thought that living in the 20th century for a while would make a princess from England so totally rude to her, arguably favourite, guest. 

“I fully stand behind what I’ve said, Theodore. I believe you want to be in a romantic relationship with William.” She said, with a conficendece of someone that just told a truth of life- water is wet, Eddie Van Halen is the most excellent guitarist in the whole history and Ted wants to snog Bill. Well, the last part was implied. It was totally not xyr fault that Ted instantly thought of that. Ted wasn’t in a habit of unprompted daydreaming about making out with xyr highly cherished colleague. Each time xe did this, it was most definitely prompted. 

Elizabeth crossed her arms and sent Ted a knowing look, as if she was able to read what exactly was on xyr mind. Although Ted learnt in 4th grade that being in possession of psychic powers wasn’t within the realm of possibility, xe still raised xyr hands in defence. Sometimes Ted was afraid of her, same with Joanna. Who knows what they really could or could not do. 

“No way, Lizzie. Bill and I are the most excellent friends, not boyfriends. I’m not ever a boy to begin with.” Elizabeth was not somehow assumed by that reply. Ted had no idea why, in xyr opinion what xe just said was beyond hilarious. Bill would have laughed for sure. She looked up while taking a long, deep breath. Maybe she was searching there for some kind of divine intervention. Ted wouldn’t know, xe didn’t have mind-reading powers, unlike  _ some  _ people in this room. 

Liz gave xem a tired look. Ted gave her the best apologetic smile xe could muster. Xe heard once how he looked like a puppy when xe did this. Ted weaponized that particular knowledge at every opportunity. It must have worked again as Lizzie’s face softened once more.

“That doesn’t mean you don’t want him to be yours.” Her tone was nice, the most understanding actually. There was also her smile, more like a try at resurence than a sign of happiness. Ted was able to notice a bit of sadness hidden in the corners of her mouth, it matched the one permanently stored in her eyes. Xe had attempted countless to make it go away. Xe still did. Just in different ways. Such a long time has passed since xe last decided that kissing it better might work. Even a longer time has passed since neither of them truly wanted that to happen. They worked better as friends, they concluded. Ted wasn’t sure if perfect was the most fitting term but they were better off like this nonetheless. “You must be aware of the fact that you love him.”

“I know that!” Ted exclaimed without thinking. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow in bemusement at that confession. Xyr next words most noticeably lacked the previous confidence, shrinking in themselves before even being fully formed. “I know that I love Bill. Just like I know I love you and Jo. You guys are my friends. I deeply treasure y’all with all of my heart.”

This whole conversation was putting Ted in the most vulnerable of states. Xe glanced over to see Lizzie’s reaction. She must have sensed that Ted wasn’t able to handle any more domineering as she only smiled brightly at xem. Xe kind of wanted to bury xemself, along with all of xyr worries, in a tight embrace. Ted wasn’t sure if that desire came from the need to hide or to face the topic at hand. In the end, xe settled for fidgeting with sleeves of xyr jacket. Forever stuck in this totally peculiar limbo.

Or at very least, that was the plan. However, Elizabeth must have been in disagreement with it, as she moved closer to hug xem. Although it was a rather brief experience, Ted still appreciated it greatly. After going back to her seat, Liz spoke once more.

“Your feelings are very much reciprocated, Theodore.” Ted was totally aware of what she was trying to do here. Elizabeth was totally aware that xe was totally aware of that. They just stared at each other for a moment, in total awareness. There was just so much awareness going on between them right now. Xe would probably describe this moment as the most enlightened but in the most aggravating way possible. Lizzie grinned at xem, looking very smung while doing so. Ted had no idea how she managed to convey so many emotions (that most of the time didn’t even have anything to do with any sort of jubilation) by just shooting xem a smile. “Oh, don’t be mad at me. I sincerely vow to not overstep in that matter ever again.”

Ted wasn’t mad, xe never was any good at that. If xe had to identify feelings boiling inside of xem the most prominent one would probably have to be confusion. Xe had no idea why Liz would say these things to xem. So out of blue too. One moment they were eating french fries while listening to one of Jo’s Bikini Kill CDs playing in the background, next thing Ted knew xe was faced with Elizabeth making claims about xyr supposed romantic affection towards xyr, totally platonic, soulmate. 

Dissecting the other ones sounded somewhat dangerous so Ted made a conscious decision to discard that action. Xyr mind was already too full. What xe wanted to do was go back to Bill and forget that conversation happened at all. As a previously established mind-reading psychic, Lizzie once again knew exactly what was on Ted’s mind. This time, however, she didn’t choose to use her powers for evil (read: jokingly bullying Ted). 

“Oh, look how late it’s already gotten. It’s probably time for you to head out to home now, isn’t it?” It was a mediocre excuse at best as Ted quite often stayed for far much longer. Nevertheless, that didn’t stop xem from taking it. Xe did it rather gladly, in fact. A quarter hour of bidding their most excellent farewells later, Ted was on xyr way to Bill’s and xyr apartment. 

At first, Ted happily assumed that a lengthy walk would provide a triumphant occasion to stop rewinding each and every word xe herad from Elizabeth tonight. That assumption was as far away from correct as it was possible. As a matter of fact, that was the only thing going on inside xyr head. Twenty minutes of doing xyr best to not indulge in a kind of fantasies of situations that don’t casually happen between even the best of colleagues and spectacularly failing at that, Ted took an entirely different approach to the matter at hand. Xe was going to tell Bill about this.

***

The whole idea of talking with xyr dearest associate was totally non-non-non-surprising on its own. Ted was constantly doing that. Just. On different topics. It was alright though, they will just laugh together at that. Perchance even joke about it for a while. Ted most definitely won’t waste another night of good sleep in exchange for wondering how it would be to just keep on holding hands after a high five which just led to some other thoughts involving Bill hands on xem. Thoughts that xe shouldn’t have but especially in this very moment. Ted opened the door, pretending everything was perfectly normal. 

“How’s it hangin’, dude?” Bill asked, averting eyes from the book he was reading. If the title was anything to go by, he was trying to familiarize himself with music theory for beginners. Ted was in awe of his most tremendous dedication to become the greatest musician in the world and time. 

“The most resplendent acquaintance of mine, you totally won’t believe what happened today. Liz announced that you and me are in love of the most romantic kind with each other.” Ted laughed lightly, like xe thought of it to be nothing but an excellent joke. Xe waited for Bill to do the same. A one second formed into a whole moment and that still didn’t happen. There was only the most uncomfortable amount of silence on his part. Ted stopped laughing. “Everything’s good? Your face is having a totally heinous expression, dude.”

“What if she was right, Ted?” Bill mumbled quietly, his whole body shrinking in itself. It was almost as if he didn’t really wish Ted to hear that. Xe still did, however this response left xem only more confused.

“What do you mean, dude?”

“You know what I mean, Ted!” Bill jumped out of his seat while saying that, long forgotten book was now laying on the floor. His voice was so full of bottled up emotions. It was like witnessing a volcano erupt. But even then, Bill didn’t scream at Ted. He knew better than to remind xem of Captain Logan, especially in a moment like this one. He walked up to Ted and took xyr hands into his. The next words were said in a much more collected tone. “Is it really so funny you, dude? The possibility of us dating?”

Glassy eyes combined with heated up cheeks painted a rather miserable-looking picture. For the first time in his whole life, Bill has felt completely separated from Ted. Like there was The Great Wall between them. Not that xe could see any of that, everything was blurred by the tears xyr own eyes. 

“No. Not really, dude. I just… I just have never thought that there _ is _ any possibility like this.” Ted wiped off xyr face with an xyr sleeve. Then, xe repeated the action on Bill. “It seemed the most impossible. That you would want this as much as I do, you know?”

Bill looked up into Ted’s eyes. He was searching for a confirmacion if Ted was really saying what he thought xe was saying. After finding it, he gave xem the tightest hug possible. Ted stood there, dumbfounded by the most unforeseen succession of mood switches. Xe had less trouble following the string of events on the day they first-hand experienced what it is to be a participant in the most triumphant time-travelling expedicion. 

“No way, Ted! I was totally thinking the same thing!” 

“You’re serious, dude?”

“The most serious, dude. I love you!”

“I love you too, Bill!”

Their excitement filled out the air. One one hand, neither of them could believe this was really happening. On the other hand, nothing ever has felt more real than this moment. Although there was no music to be heard, Ted still wanted nothing more than to dance. Maybe except smooching the most beloved companion of xyrs. And now xe could do that! So that was exactly xe did. 

Ted was too caught in euphoria for it to be gentle or soft. It was more like a quick collision of teeth than anything else. However, feeling Bill’s grin against xyrs was an experience Ted wouldn’t trade for anything. Besides, Ted had all the time in the world to perfect the art of kissing. How fortunate xe had a perfect studying partner for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, i hope you liked it!!! If you want to talk, hit me up @idkhow_you_found_me on ig or @idkhow-you-found-me on tumbrl


End file.
